


Visible

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Battle of Bright Moon (She-Ra), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Should I have knocked?" Glimmer said, "You said you liked having people in your room."
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Visible

Adora was standing near the waterfall that was definitely not for showering, so could blame its noise for why she didn't hear Glimmer arrive. She shouldn't be so easily startled.

"Should I have knocked?" Glimmer said, "You said you liked having people in your room." Adora had, and meant it; the cadet barracks had always had others around, night or day.

Adora tried to smile, embarrassed at having jumped. She rolled her shoulders, a shrug and trying to awkwardly untwist herself from trying to see her own back.

"We can heal those with magic," Glimmer said, and Adora could have pretended that she didn't know what Glimmer was referring to, but Adora couldn't even try to deny she looking at the long claw marks on her back. The marks from the battle, from Catra.

Glimmer kept on speaking, quickly, "Or I'm sure you could, with the sword, or maybe just being She-Ra again." It was not the implication that Adora needed help healing that was difficult to hear.

Adora didn't want to heal away these marks at all. If she couldn't ever return to the Fright Zone, to Catra, if Catra would never join her ... she wanted scars, a visible sign of who she missed.


End file.
